


chyba mi odbiło

by tehanu



Series: chyba się dał w coś wciągnąć [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, POV Outsider, Translation, failed surgery as a background event, featuring: eddie’s resignation to being bullied by the universe, featuring: the group chat, no progressive metal fans were harmed in the making of this fic, suspicions of cheating, various characters trying to drown various awkward moments in various drinks, with various results, ’Twas Polyamory All Along!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: Od tłumaczki: w drugim rozdziale jest tylko transkrypcja z czatu.Od Autorki: krótki fik pisany z punktu widzenia osób z zewnątrz, bo ten punkt widzenia uwielbiam, a jak postacie obserwowane z zewnątrz są totalnie pogiętymi dziwadłami, to już w ogóle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [out of my head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733617) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



> Od tłumaczki: w drugim rozdziale jest tylko transkrypcja z czatu.
> 
> Od Autorki: krótki fik pisany z punktu widzenia osób z zewnątrz, bo ten punkt widzenia uwielbiam, a jak postacie obserwowane z zewnątrz są totalnie pogiętymi dziwadłami, to już w ogóle.

— Doktorze Lewis — próbuje Stacy.

Lewis stoi samotnie przy pooperacyjnym zlewie. Woda leci pod dużym ciśnieniem i rozchlapuje się głośno o kafelki, ale on nie myje rąk. Nawet nie ściągnął zakrwawionych rękawiczek.

Nie pierwszy raz ktoś im umarł na stole. Dziwna sprawa, ale Stacy najbardziej w tym nie cierpi tego dźwięku – długiego, zawodzącego pisku, którym sprzęt sygnalizuje całkowite zatrzymanie akcji serca. On jest po prostu taki strasznie _stereotypowy_. I godzinami dzwoni jej potem w uszach, jakby miała szumy.

Jednak choćby czuła się najbardziej okropnie, wie, że obecność Lewisa chroni ją przed najgorszymi emocjami. Jeśli myśli zabrną jej gdzieś w ciemność, zawsze może sobie powiedzieć, że to nie była jej wina, to nie ona jest odpowiedzialna. To nie ona podejmowała decyzje. Lewis nie odpowiada przed nikim, co znaczy, że kiedy poniesie porażkę, musi odpowiadać przed wszystkimi.

— Doktorze Lewis — odzywa się Stacy jeszcze raz, a potem głośniej mówi: — _Daniel_ — i tym razem on podnosi głowę i na nią patrzy.

— O, cześć, Stacy. Nie słyszałem, co do mnie mówiłaś. — Spuszcza wzrok z powrotem na rękawiczki. — Ale czerwone — zauważa.

— Powinieneś je zdjąć.

— Tak. — Ściąga je machinalnie, wyćwiczonym ruchem nadgarstka, który kończy się trzaśnięciem lateksu. — Wiesz, że byłem daltonistą?

— Jak to „byłeś”?

— Długa historia — odpowiada Lewis i wyrzuca rękawiczki. — Dalej mnie to czasem zaskakuje, jakie kolory potrafią być żywe.

Lewis słynie z pogody ducha, którą denerwuje personel szpitala, a Stacy nie jest żadnym wyjątkiem. Ale widząc go w tym stanie – nieobecnego i wytrąconego z równowagi – czuje się o wiele gorzej. Nie mówiąc już o słuchaniu, jak on opowiada jakieś niezwiązane z sytuacją prawie-bzdury.

Stacy patrzy, jak Lewis myje ręce. Trochę mu się trzęsą.

— Nie powinieneś już dzisiaj prowadzić — mówi. — Może po ciebie przyjechać Anne?

— Coś ją zatrzymało do późna w pracy. Nie ma sensu zawracać jej głowy. — Lewis zdobywa się na jeden z tych swoich uśmiechów, chociaż brakuje mu autentyczności. — Nie martw się o mnie, Stace. Myśl o sobie.

— Jestem wielozadaniowa — odpowiada sucho Stacy. — Nie ma nikogo innego, po kogo byś mógł zadzwonić?

W połowie tego pytania zaczyna żałować, że je zadała. Dobrze wie, że Lewis nie ma żadnych przyjaciół; wiedzą wszyscy w szpitalu.

To między innymi dlatego obchodzą go zwykle szerokim łukiem, tak samo, jak wsiadając do zatłoczonego pociągu, ludzie unikają wagonu, który jest całkiem pusty. Inni na pewno mieli _dobre powody_ , żeby do niego nie wchodzić, prawda? Coś z nim musi być _nie tak_. Oczywiście jest głównym chirurgiem i obiektywnie patrząc, przystojnym mężczyzną, więc przystawia się do niego większość nowych pielęgniarek i lekarek – niedostrojonych jeszcze do reszty personelu i nie mogących uwierzyć, że tak im się poszczęściło i ustrzeliły takiego atrakcyjnego kawalera. Później wszystkie bez wyjątku z nim zrywają i dołączają do weteranek jak świeżo ochrzczone koty. _Dałaś się nabrać, dziewczyno; wszystkie się raz nabrałyśmy. Ale on jest dziwny, nie?_ Nic tak nie ubarwia atmosfery w socjalnym jak plotkowanie o Lewisie. Bóg wie, że dziewczynom potrzeba tej odrobiny relaksu.

Sama Stacy z nim nie chodziła, chociaż tylko dlatego, że była na tyle spostrzegawcza, że już na samym początku zauważyła, jak bardzo cały szpital go unika. Postąpiła tak samo, trzymając się na dystans, bo człowiek to jednak przede wszystkim zwierzę stadne. _Coś z nim musi być nie tak._

Ale ponieważ jest dobra w swoim zawodzie, szybko awansowała i została pierwszą asystentką Lewisa. I kiedy spędziła z nim trochę czasu, chcąc nie chcąc przeszła od nieświadomego ostracyzowania go do świadomego litowania się nad nim. To nie jest jego wina. On się stara. Wręcz stara się o wiele za bardzo. Stacy zastanawia się czasem, czy on nie jest w spektrum, ale to nie jest jej sprawa. Zresztą, kim by nie był, jest z tych wysokofunkcjonujących.

Zaryzykowała, umawiając go z Anne. Nie była pewna, czy wyświadcza komukolwiek przysługę. Ale było jasne, że randkując z pracownicami szpitala, Lewis niczego nie osiągnie, więc równie dobrze mógł spróbować gdzieś dalej.

Jako chirurg i prawniczka Stacy i Anne od prawie roku nie znalazły czasu, żeby usiąść i pogadać. Z drugiej strony naprawdę minął już prawie rok, a Anne jeszcze z Lewisem nie zerwała i on z nią też nie. Szczerze mówiąc, Stacy nie spodziewała się, że ułoży im się aż tak dobrze. Jeśli faktycznie udało jej się znaleźć towarzyszkę życia _Danielowi Lewisowi_ , to powinna otworzyć na boku biuro matrymonialne.

Jednak teraz Anne nie może po niego przyjechać, a z faktu, że Lewis ma ją, nie wynika jeszcze, że może liczyć na kogokolwiek innego. Stacy źle zrobiła, że o to zapytała.

I wtedy on ją zaskakuje.

— A wiesz, może _jest_ ktoś taki — mówi, jakby mu to dopiero teraz przyszło do głowy. Wyciera ręce do sucha, zabiera z tacy telefon, dzwoni do kogoś i wita go słowami: — Eddie? Cześć.

Stacy już kiedyś to imię słyszała. W zasadzie to Lewis kazał raz na siebie czekać całej sali operacyjnej, żeby odebrać telefon od tego faceta, więc byłoby to dziwne, gdyby go _nie_ pamiętała.

Po krótkiej rozmowie Lewis się rozłącza i do niej uśmiecha.

— Proszę bardzo, ktoś po mnie przyjedzie. Zadowolona?

Chyba włożył w ten uśmiech trochę więcej energii niż w tamten przed chwilą. Kiedy Lewis tak się uśmiecha, Stacy nie potrafi nie wracać myślami do dnia, kiedy się poznali. Już wtedy ją irytował – tak bardzo przypominał wyglądem i zachowaniem plastikowego Kena – ale też był taki _szczery_ , tak promieniał, że nie dała rady na to nie zareagować, co ją tylko jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało. I mimo że przyłączyła się do nałożonego nań przez resztę szpitala embarga, on dalej potrafi zadziałać na nią tak samo jak pierwszego dnia. Jest jak wiązka czystego światła: nie da się z nim dłużej wytrzymać, ale kiedy tylko błyska, to olśniewa.

— Poczekam z tobą — mówi szorstko Stacy. — Kiedy on tu będzie?

— To nie powinno długo potrwać. — Lewis znowu się uśmiecha. — Naprawdę nie musisz, Stace. Nic mi nie jest.

Ale Stacy z nim zostaje, a on już nic więcej nie mówi, żeby się jej pozbyć. Stacy zdaje sobie sprawę, że jej niepokój o Lewisa – który ostatecznie nie potrzebuje opiekunki – to taka strategia ucieczkowa, że ona martwi się o niego po to, żeby nie musieć się zmierzyć z własnymi emocjami. Jednak póki jest tego świadoma, voilà, jest to jakaś metoda na poradzenie sobie z problemem.

Czekają jakiś czas. W ich skrzydle szpitala panuje spokój. Nie rozmawiają; w takich chwilach nigdy nie rozmawiają. Nie stracili przez pięć lat praktyki wielu pacjentów; wręcz odsetek zgonów u nich jest obiektywnie rzecz biorąc zdumiewająco mały, jak wziąć pod uwagę, że nie przeprowadzają operacji drobnych ani trywialnych. Ale porażka i tak tnie do kości. Stacy w kółko przewija w głowie przebieg operacji i wraca wspomnieniami do tej chwili, w której wszystko zaczęło się walić. Wie, że nic się nie dało zrobić.

— Przyniosę nam kawy — mówi, kiedy już nie może dłużej znieść tych myśli.

Doktor Lewis nie odpowiada, a tylko kiwa głową. On też tonie w myślach. Stacy go tam zostawia i idzie. Cisza jest tak głęboka, że słychać brzęczenie sufitowych neonówek. W swoim zwykłym trybie Lewis ją irytuje. Teraz ona nie może się doczekać, aż on do tego normalnego stanu wróci.

 

*

 

— Dobry wieczór — odzywa się czyjś głos. — Eee. Przepraszam panią?

Charlene nie podnosi głowy znad czasopisma. Jest druga nad ranem; nikt nie powinien podchodzić do jej kontuaru, jeśli się akurat nie wykrwawia na śmierć.

— Przepraszam — powtarza ten ktoś głośniej.

Jakiś mężczyzna. Charlene ma go na skraju pola widzenia. Przewraca stronę. Szlifuje ignorowanie ludzi od lat. Niezliczonych interesantów doprowadziła do tego, że się po prostu poddali i ze smutkiem poszli sobie usiąść na plastikowym krześle. Albo stali pokornie przy jej blacie, aż w końcu raczyła na nich spojrzeć. Jeśli ten chłoptaś myśli, że ona zwróci na niego uwagę, zanim doczyta artykuł do końca, to lepiej niech pomyśli jeszcze raz.

—  _EJ, KOBIETO…_

Przez moment Charlene widzi, jak ludzką szczękę faceta makabrycznie zniekształca o wiele za dużo zębów, jak po jego ludzkim czole rozpełzają się mętnie białe oczy – ale zanim zdąży choćby zacząć krzyczeć, zanim sobie choćby uświadomi, że odjechała krzesłem do tyłu, aż zapiszczały kółka, do jej mózgu dociera, że nie, nic się nie stało, wszystko jest w porządku. Nic się nie stało. To zwykły facet.

Który patrzy na nią z taką miną i taką zmarszczką na czole, jakby może chciał za coś przeprosić.

— Sory — mówi. — Nie chciałem pani przestraszyć.

Charlene ze złością paroma wyćwiczonymi ruchami bioder przysuwa krzesło z powrotem do kontuaru.

— Czego?

Zwykle mówi ludziom, żeby się odwalili, w mniej bezpośredni sposób, ale teraz serce tłucze jej się jeszcze w piersi. Sądząc po minie, gość się spodziewał, że ona go _rozpozna_ , co ani trochę nie poprawia jej humoru.

— Jestem… Przyjaźnię się z doktorem Lewisem. Już mnie pani wcześniej dwa razy spotkała.

— Badanie ogólne — mówi Charlene. Tętno i poziom irytacji wracają jej do normy.

Mężczyźnie z jakiegoś powodu rumienią się koniuszki uszu; kiwa tylko głową.

— I to _pan_ wtargnął na teren szpitala, kiedy doszło do tego karambolu — ciągnie Charlene, bo nagle połączyła kropki. — Wie pan, że szpital mógł pana za to podać do sądu?

— Oj, no… moja była jest prawniczką, więc wie pani — żartuje facet.

Zdaniem Charlene nikt nie jest zabawny. Obrzuca mężczyznę jeszcze jednym miażdżącym spojrzeniem. On je tylko odwzajemnia i patrzy tak długo, że nagle ona widzi, jak oczy znowu zachodzą mu szklistą bielą.

Czuje, jak jej własne oczy robią się okrągłe. Interesant potrząsa głową jak pies, który wyszedł właśnie z wody, i pośpiesznie obchodzi jej stanowisko bokiem.

— To… przepuściłaby mnie pani? On na mnie czeka. Sam go znajdę, nie ma sprawy. Dziękuję. Dobranoc. I aha, ślicznie pani wygląda.

Powinna go zatrzymać, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie udaje jej się otworzyć ust, póki on sobie nie pójdzie.

 

*

 

Stacy patrzy, jak z automatu tryska kawa. Ma wrażenie, że trwa to wieki, jakby to nie była kawa, tylko melasa, gęsta i śliska.

Kiedy wraca, trzymając dwa kubki, jakiś facet o wyglądzie członka gangu motocyklowego obejmuje właśnie Lewisa, ściskając go z całej siły.

Stacy tak bardzo daje się zaskoczyć, że po prostu staje i patrzy. To… musi być _Eddie_ , kto by to nie był. Całkiem poważnie się przytulają. Za bardzo jest zażenowana, żeby choć dać znać, że przyszła, więc tylko tam tak niezręcznie stoi, licząc na to, że ją zauważą. Ale oni jej nie widzą.

Trwa to dobre dwie minuty, a potem motocyklista puszcza Lewisa.

— To chodź, Dan… Odwiozę cię do domu, hę?

— Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę — mówi Lewis, wciąż bardziej przygaszony niż zwykle. — Tak bywa w tym zawodzie. Jestem po prostu trochę zmęczony.

— No tak. — Facet klepie Lewisa po ramieniu. Wygląda na skrępowanego, ale też trochę tak, jakby go rozpierała jakaś maniakalna energia. Jakby nad tym panował, no ale jednak. — Tym bardziej należałoby cię położyć do łóżka.

— Wiesz co, Eddie, taką uwagę można by różnie zrozumieć — odzywa się Lewis z czymś w rodzaju swojego zwykłego uśmiechu.

Tamten facet – Eddie – odwzajemnia uśmiech. Rozświetla mu się od tego cała twarz, mina robi się figlarna i otwarta.

— O, czyli teraz ze sobą _flirtujemy_?

— Sam zacząłeś. — Lewis robi, co może, ale widać, że jest wyczerpany i nie ma siły dotrzymywać tamtemu kroku w przekomarzaniu się. Twarz Eddiego ściąga się z powrotem w grymas zmartwienia.

— Ej, cho no tu — mówi Eddie, ściąga głowę Lewisa niżej i w ten sam szorstki, niezgrabnie męski sposób całuje go w policzek. — Idziemy. Taksówka czeka.

Lewis idzie za nim korytarzem, znów się uśmiechając.

— Jeszcze się kiedyś z tobą przejadę tym motorem.

Eddie śmieje się cicho.

— Jeśli to takie masz fantazje, to służę — mówi i już ich nie ma.

Stacy dalej tam stoi z kawą w obu rękach, oburzona z powodu, który jej się wymyka. Potem mózg jej zaskakuje i dociera do niej, że właśnie była świadkiem zdrady. Może. Prawdopodobnie. _Na pewno_.

Z racji wykonywanego zawodu Stacy bez przerwy ma do czynienia z heteroseksualnymi mężczyznami. Nieraz ją zaskakiwało, jak daleko potrafią się posunąć w homoerotycznych zabawach. Klepaniu się nawzajem po dupie nie było na medycynie końca. Czasem robiły się z tego macanki, które w innych okolicznościach stanowiłyby podstawę do pozwu o molestowanie. A to dawanie sobie dzióbków, _dobry Boże_. Przypuszcza, że u niektórych z nich tak naprawdę to homoseksualność znajdowała w ten sposób jedyne ujście.

Stacy nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić, żeby doktor Lewis siedział w szafie albo tłumił u siebie homoseksualne skłonności. Irytujące to jest, ale on tak bardzo jest sobą, tak dobrze sam siebie zna. Co może znaczyć tylko tyle, że to, co właśnie widziała, działo się na poważnie. A dochodzi do tego jeszcze fakt, że z tego, co Stacy wie, Lewis nie miał nigdy nikogo bliskiego oprócz właśnie tych kobiet, z którymi chodził.

A teraz nagle jak spod ziemi wyrósł ten facet. Dla którego Lewis potrafi kazać czekać całemu zespołowi i wstrzymać operację.

Może najwyższy czas, żeby zjadła z Anne lunch.

 

*

 

Ziggy poszedł na prześwietlenie mózgu.

Pierwszy raz miał robiony rezonans, który okazał się poważniejszym przeżyciem, niż Ziggy sobie wyobrażał. Na prześwietleniu nie wyszło jednak zupełnie nic. Nie _dosłownie_ nic. Jego mózg jest cały na swoim miejscu, dzięki. Ale nie ma guza ani nic. Co jest w pewnym sensie dobrą wiadomością. Chociaż ucieszyłby się, gdyby się okazało, że jego problem da się jakoś łatwo wyjaśnić.

Dostał skierowanie do psychiatry, ale nie poszedł, bo jak człowiek wie, to wie. A on wie, że psychiatra w niczym mu tutaj nie pomoże. Już raczej podejrzewałby prochy. Chociaż oczywiście nie był na haju przy obu okazjach, kiedy miał ten zwid. No, może trochę. Ale tylko po trawie. Po trawie człowiek nie ma halucynacji. Nie takich pogiętych halucynacji jak po kwasie. Albo po LSD. Czy to jest to samo? Ziggy nie pamięta. Nieważne. Żadnej z tych dwóch rzeczy nie brał od dłuższego czasu, a wie, co _widział_.

Za pierwszym razem mógłby to może zbyć. Uznać, że wzrok spłatał mu figla, mózg marszczy mu się ze starości albo coś. Ale za _drugim_ razem… Przeszedł wtedy przez korytarz, zbierając się na odwagę, może próbując wyegzorcyzmować wspomnienie tego pierwszego razu, o ile to było prawdziwe wspomnienie. A za drzwiami…

_TU NIE JEST CAŁKIEM BEZPIECZNIE._

Ziggy był na studiach satanistą. Dzisiaj słucha metalu progresywnego. Jeśli jego sąsiad-potwór faktycznie idealnie trafia w jego własną estetykę, to jest w tym coś z osobistej obelgi. Może ta cała sprawa to tylko skomplikowany kawał autorstwa byłej dziewczyny Ziggy’ego, która miała „potąd tego durnego podszywania się pod Marilyna Mansona”. Mało prawdopodobne, ale może.

A z drugiej strony może nie.

Więc teraz Ziggy szpieguje sąsiada. Nie powie mu _prosto w oczy_ , co widział; to by był kretynizm. Ale jeśli uda mu się zdobyć dowody, to może będzie mógł… pójść z nimi na policję. Albo do CIA. Albo do dowolnych podejrzanych typów, które przejęły pałeczkę od Tarczy po tym całym ataku terrorystycznym, do którego doszło w Waszyngtonie w zeszłym miesiącu.

A skoro już o diable mowa, Brock właśnie idzie korytarzem. Ziggy jest teraz taki dostrojony do odgłosu jego kroków, że rozpoznałby go przez sen.

Podchodzi do drzwi, przystawia oko do judasza i widzi, jak Brock obtańcowuje innego faceta, wyższego i lepiej ubranego, który w świetle, które się pali w korytarzu, robi wrażenie bladego i oszołomionego.

— Jeszcze kawałeczek — mówi Brock — czekaj, wyjmę tylko klucze…

Ziggy mruga, uświadomiwszy sobie, że pan Wysoki-i-dobrze-ubrany zaraz _wejdzie do Brocka do mieszkania_.

Na skroniach zbierają mu się krople zimnego potu. O Boże. Nie może na to pozwolić. Prawda? No nie może, naprawdę nie może. Ale nie ma jak gościa ostrzec, nie nadstawiając przy tym karku. Pamięta te ślepia, te zębiska, tę skórę jak plama ropy. Ten niski, warkliwy śmiech, ten obłąkany uśmiech.

_TU NIE JEST CAŁKIEM BEZPIECZNIE._

Ten jęzor, sięgający w stronę jego _twarzy_ , jakby miał ją szturchnąć…

Kurwa mać. _Kurwa_ mać, przecież Ziggy nie może pozwolić, żeby pan Wysoki-i-dobrze-ubrany został pożarty żywcem.

Przywiera do judasza tak mocno, że jeszcze trochę, a sam by sobie podbił oko. I we właściwym momencie – kiedy Brock akurat otworzył drzwi i wszedł do mieszkania, a Wysoki-i-dobrze-ubrany zaraz zrobi to samo – Ziggy z łomotem wyskakuje na korytarz i łapie faceta za rękę powyżej łokcia.

—  _Tutaj_! — syka, ciągnąc go do tyłu.

Przez sekundę mężczyzna jest taki zaskoczony, że mu na to pozwala, ale potem zapiera się, obraca i woła:

— Uch… Eddie? Eddie!

Niestety Brock zdążył zrobić tylko jeden krok w głąb mieszkania, więc od razu wychodzi z powrotem.

— Ej… ej, co się tutaj dzieje?

— Nie podchodź! — drze się Ziggy. Nie ma rady, teraz to już musi być odważny, chociaż jeszcze trochę, a całkiem dosłownie zesra się w gacie. — Nie zbliżaj się, słyszysz? Bo daję słowo, że cię…

—  _Ej_ — powtarza Brock i podchodzi trochę bliżej, tak że Ziggy nie ma wyjścia, musi puścić Wysokiego-i-dobrze-ubranego – jest tylko człowiekiem, a tak kurewsko się _boi_. — Zostaw go w spokoju. On już i tak miał ciężki dzień, nie pogarszaj go jeszcze bardziej. Po prostu wracaj do siebie, okej? Nie wiem, co ci odbiło, ale idź to odeśpij.

— On cię _zabije_! — krzyczy Ziggy do Wysokiego-i-dobrze-ubranego.

Tamci obaj nieruchomieją.

Wariacko przejęty Ziggy odpycha Brocka.

— Posłuchaj, po prostu mnie _posłuchaj_ , ja wiem, jak to brzmi, ale… chłopie, musisz mi uwierzyć, on jest potworem. Nie wchodź tam, po prostu tam nie wchodź, on ci _zeżre gębę_!

Wie, że to nie są zdania świadczące o zdrowiu psychicznym. Spodziewa się więc pewnego niedowierzania, może nieufności, może śmiechu. Na wpół spodziewa się też, że Brock zatłucze ich zaraz obu na śmierć.

Tymczasem Brock robi taką minę, jakby miał umrzeć ze wstydu. A Wysoki-i-dobrze-ubrany taką, jakby się… rozczulił?

— Mówię… mówię poważnie — upiera się Ziggy, teraz już nie do końca pewny, co się dzieje.

— Tak bardzo ci dziękuję — mówi Wysoki-i-dobrze-ubrany z zapierającą dech w piersiach szczerością w głosie. — Przepraszam, jak ty masz na imię?

Mało brakuje, żeby Ziggy powiedział, że Ziggy, ale może powinien się postarać nie zrobić wrażenia totalnego świra.

— No… David, chłopie.

— Ja jestem Dan Lewis — przedstawia się Dan Lewis, ściskając mu dłoń. — I chyba wiem, co się tutaj dzieje. Widzisz, jestem lekarzem i…

— Człowieku, ja nie ćpam — przerywa mu Ziggy. — Znaczy, _ćpam_ , ale nie ostatnio…

— Nie, to nie to miałem na myśli — odpowiada Dan cierpliwie. — Wiesz, jakie są objawy zatrucia tlenkiem węgla?

 

Dziesięć minut później wszyscy trzej siedzą u Ziggy’ego na kanapie, każdy z piwem w ręce. Na stoliku mają miskę pełną chrupek serowych i słuchają, jak Dan czyta na głos stronę Wikipedii o zatruciu tlenkiem węgla. Kiedy skończy, przenosi się na wątek na Twitterze, w którym zebrane są różne relacje z paranoi i szalonych halucynacji, którym zaradziło zwykłe przewietrzenie mieszkań ofiar.

— I właśnie dlatego powinieneś założyć sobie wykrywacz tlenku węgla — radzi wesoło Dan, podczas gdy Brock próbuje się chyba utopić w swoim piwie.

— Aha, to by… aha… — Ziggy patrzy na Brocka. — Chłopie, tak mi przykro. Cholera, ależ się musiałeś na mnie wkurwić. Że cię oskarżyłem o taką _pogiętą_ rzecz.

— Faktycznie pogiętą — zgadza się z nim Brock, wciąż skupiając się na piwie.

Ziggy po kilku tygodniach życia w strachu czuje taką ulgę, że zdecydowanie jest w nastroju do miłości bliźniego, takiej à la Jezus.

— I naprawdę cię przepraszam za tę muzę — dodaje od siebie w nagłym przypływie wdzięczności. — Ej, kupię sobie słuchawki.

— A wiesz… że byłbym ci za to mocno wdzięczny — mówi Eddie, masując sobie czoło.

— Chcecie jeszcze po piwie?

— Nie, uch, Dan chciałby pewnie iść spać. Nie, Dan?

— No… — zaczyna Dan.

— A, racja, mówiłeś, że mieliście ciężki dzień. A co się stało, chłopie?

Eddie zamyka oczy i stara się dopłynąć na dno piwa. Dan poważnieje.

— Źle mi dzisiaj poszła operacja — mówi po prostu.

— O, kurde — odpowiada z uczuciem Ziggy. — Wiem, jak to jest.

— Serio? — pyta z powątpiewaniem Eddie.

— Serio? — pyta Dan poważnie i szczerze.

— Aha. Kiedyś… kogoś przejechałem. — Ziggy przełyka ślinę. — Nic nie mogłem zrobić – facet wyskoczył jak spod ziemi. Musiałem się stawić w sądzie, byli świadkowie i w ogóle. I zostałem oczyszczony z wszelkich zarzutów. Ale… kurwa, tego się nie zapomina. — Patrzy na Eddiego. — A ty, chłopie? Zabiłeś kogoś kiedyś?

— Uch… — mówi Eddie.

— Spokojnie, możesz powiedzieć. Nikt cię tutaj nie będzie o… — Nagle Ziggy mruga i patrzy na miskę z chrupkami. Zostały w niej tylko pomarańczowe okruszki. — Ja _pierdolę_. Kto je wszystkie zjadł?

— Uuuch — powtarza Eddie. Potem ciągnie: — To… chyba… byłem… ja? — Brzmi to tak, jakby miał nadzieję, że gdzieś po drodze wymyśli, jak skończyć to zdanie jakoś inaczej.

— Wszystkie? Sam? W pięć minut?

— UMIERAŁEM Z GŁODU.

Wszyscy zastygają nieruchomo.

— Kurwa, człowieku — dławi się Ziggy. — Kurwa. Ależ miałeś głos. Wy też to słyszeliście? _Kurwa_. — Przerywa. — To była właśnie halucynacja, zgadza się? O cholera, znowu się zatrułem tym węglem. Wy też się zatruliście węglem! Musimy stąd uciekać!

— Ale jest druga w nocy — mówi spokojnie Dan. — Gdzie będziesz spał?

Eddie dopija piwo jednym niepocieszonym łykiem.

 

Teraz więc Ziggy ma spędzić noc u Brocka na kanapie, mimo że jeszcze godzinę temu nie zgodziłby się postawić nogi w jego mieszkaniu, choćby mu ktoś zapłacił. W mieszkaniu jest bardzo czysto i panuje wyjątkowy porządek, a wprawdzie w śmieciach leżą jedno na drugim trzy kurze truchła, ale przecież Ziggy nie powie tego głośno.

— Ej, wybacz, że ci się tak zwalam na głowę — mówi, zanim się wszyscy położą spać.

— Oj, no wiesz — mamrocze Eddie. — Skoro ustaliliśmy, że się zatrułeś tlenkiem węgla, to innego logicznego wyjścia nie było. A ustaliliśmy. Ponad wszelką coś tam. Więc.

— Ale co z Lewisem? Bo wiesz, mogę się kimnąć na podłodze, nie ma sprawy.

— Dzięki, chłopie, nie trzeba. On będzie spał u mnie w łóżku.

— Nie żeby homo — mówi Ziggy z rozpędu.

Eddie mruga, zaskoczony.

— Kiedy właśnie w zasadzie tak.

— Och. — Ziggy’emu plącze się język. — Cholera, chłopie, strasznie przepraszam. Nie chciałem… ej, wiesz co, mam siostrzeńca geja.

Eddie ma taką minę, jakby gorzko żałował, że się w ogóle odzywał.

— Nic się nie stało.

— Ale ten, gratulacje. Że się odnalazłeś — ciągnie Ziggy, bo coś mu się wydaje, że Brock rozstał się z dziewczyną na krótko przed tym, jak się tu wprowadził. — No, wiesz. _Świat się zmienia na lepsze._

— Pewnie — odpowiada Eddie. Teraz minę ma taką, że można by pomyśleć, że ktoś się z niego śmieje, ale jemu jest za bardzo głupio, żeby zareagował. — Dobranoc, Dave.

— Dobranoc — powtarza Ziggy markotnie. Kurde, że też on zawsze musi coś palnąć. Szkoda, że potwór jednak nie jest prawdziwy – Ziggy wolałby zostać pożarty żywcem, niż czuć się jak aż taki kutas.

 

*

 

 _Będę trochę później niż zwykle_ – przychodzi następnego dnia SMS od Lewisa. _Zadzwoń, jeśli będzie podbramkowa sytuacja!_

Stacy jest wściekła. Nie dlatego, że musi sama zapanować nad oddziałem; przeciwnie, zawsze chętnie przyjmuje nowe obowiązki, a zresztą kiedy Lewisa nie ma, to i tak wszyscy są mniej spięci. Ale to… On najwyraźniej spał u Eddiego, a teraz się tym przechwala. Co za _padalec_.

Jej nieprecyzyjny plan, żeby w przerwie na lunch napisać do Anne, nagle przybiera kształt okazji nie do przegapienia, kiedy Anne miga jej w szpitalnej stołówce.

— Anne! — woła, a Anne podnosi głowę, uśmiecha się, woła „Stacy!”, po czym przez pierwszych pięć minut ich kwestie brzmią „Ile to już czasu!” i „To co porabiasz?”, i „Masz minutę, żeby pogadać?” Potem Stacy siada z czwartą tego dnia kawą i przygotowuje się psychicznie.

— No to — pyta, podchodząc do tego ostrożnie i bokiem — co cię tutaj dzisiaj sprowadza?

— O, umówiłam się z Danem — odpowiada Anne, ani trochę jej nie zaskakując. — Mówił mi, co się stało wczoraj. Trzymasz się?

— W tej pracy tak bywa — robi unik Stacy. Nie chce już myśleć o tej nieudanej operacji. Musi pilnować, żeby takie wypadki miały swoje miejsce. Uczyć się na nich, ile się da, a potem iść dalej. Nie jest to sprawa, o której chciałaby rozmawiać z kimś, kto sam nie pracuje w medycynie. W ogóle nie jest to sprawa, o której chciałaby rozmawiać.

Ale jest jeszcze tamta druga rzecz. O tym Stacy da radę rozmawiać i _zrobi to_ , bo od tego są przyjaciele, żeby nie pozwalać, żeby człowiek był zdradzany. To nie jest najlepszy moment, ale nic jej to nie obchodzi. To Anne będzie musiała zdecydować, gdzie i kiedy przedyskutować to z Lewisem.

— No ale Lewis. Układa się wam dobrze? — zaczyna.

— O, tak. Lepiej by już nie mogło. — Anne jest taka szczęśliwa. — Wiszę ci za to drinka, Stace. I to nie jednego.

— Aha, wiesz. — Jest chyba tydzień na tracenie złudzeń. — Pani poczeka z tym piciem, aż będzie nam naprawdę potrzebne, pani adwokat.

— Co? Co się stało?

Stacy wzdycha. Nie wie, jak to powiedzieć, wiec robi to co zwykle: prze do przodu jak walec.

— On cię zdradza, Anne. Przykro mi.

Anne patrzy na nią nieruchomo przez całych dziesięć sekund. Potem kawałek brwi wygina jej się do góry.

— Jak mnie zdradza?

Dziwne pytanie, ale tak się składa, że Stacy ma na nie odpowiedź.

— Z mężczyzną.

Anne prawie się uśmiecha.

— Z jakim mężczyzną?

— A ja wiem. Jakimś gościem w typie gangstera motocyklowego. Niejakim Eddiem.

Teraz to już wyraźnie widać, że Anne przygryza policzek.

— Stace, przyjaźnimy się z Eddiem.

— Lewis u niego dzisiaj spał — traci cierpliwość Stacy. — I widziałam, jak się całowali!

Anne wygląda tak, jakby była w ekstazie.

—  _W usta_?

Przyszła kolej na Stacy gapić się na Anne.

— Nie, ale… ale rozmawiali o fantazjach i… czekaj no, co to ma w ogóle być za pytanie?

— Odśwież mi pamięć, Stace — prosi Anne, popijając kawę. — Dlaczego ty właściwie nie poznałaś mojego byłego?

— Uch, bo obie pracujemy w nieludzkich godzinach? To był ten koleś z _Brock Report_ , zgadza się? Taki trochę jakby sławny?

— Tak, _Eddie_ Brock.

Zanim Stacy zdąży zareagować, za jej plecami odzywa się wesoły głos.

— Ooo, rozmawiacie o mnie?

— Hej, Eddie. — Anne się uśmiecha. — Cześć, skarbie.

Stacy raptownie prostuje plecy; bycie dobrą przyjaciółką to jedno, obgadywanie szefa, kiedy _on stoi człowiekowi za krzesłem_ , to co innego. Lewis się nachyla, ocierając się Stacy lekko o ramię, i całuje Anne na przywitanie.

Potem nachyla się Brock i też ją całuje. W policzek. Potem siadają wszyscy razem przy stoliku; Anne od razu chwyta Dana za rękę.

— Kotku, jak ty się czujesz?

— Wiesz — zaczyna Dan, ale zanim zdąży powiedzieć coś więcej, Brock z powrotem wstaje.

— Kupię nam chyba wszystkim coś do picia — mówi i kiwa do Stacy głową. — Przejdziesz się ze mną? Dalibyśmy im minutę spokoju.

Stacy nie rozumie, co tu się wyprawia, ale widzi, że to mądry pomysł. Wstaje i razem wychodzą ze stołówki.

Facet robi wrażenie nawet sympatycznego, co ją trochę zaskakuje; rozmawia z nią po prostu miło przez całą drogę do automatu z napojami, więcej słuchając niż mówiąc. Stacy patrzy, jak on wrzuca monety do otworu, póki nie dotrze do niej, że nie ma powodu obchodzić się z nim taktownie.

— Czyli co, wy jesteście razem? — pyta nagle. — Wszyscy troje?

Kilka dziesięciocentówek wypada Brockowi z ręki i rozsypuje się po podłodze.

— Uch — mówi Brock i kuca, żeby je pozbierać. Uszy mu się czerwienią. — Aha, chyba można by tak powiedzieć. W takim ogólnym sensie. — Wstaje i wrzuca monety dalej. — Ale wiesz, staram się im za bardzo nie narzucać. Nie chcę im psuć tego, co mają we dwójkę. — Wtedy patrzy na nią ze strachem. — Nie powiesz nikomu tutaj, nie? To się pewnie nie powinno roznieść po szpitalu.

I _ten facet_ jest reporterem? – myśli Stacy.

Ale sądząc po jego minie, on się tak boi o Lewisa, że w sumie Stacy nie potrafi być dla niego wredna.

— To mój szef. Nie zrobiłabym tego. — Potem, ponieważ aż _taka_ miła to nie jest, dodaje jeszcze: — Ej, a ty jesteś pewny, że tobie ta sytuacja odpowiada?

Brock patrzy na nią i mruga, zbity z tropu. Stacy widzi, co w nim dostrzegła Anne. Te puszyste włoski, lekko odstające uszy, duże oczy – ale i te umięśnione ramiona i w ogóle mocna sylwetka: facet jest totalnym pluszowym misiem. Aż człowiek ma ochotę z całych sił go przytulić. Może dość mocno, żeby trociny z niego poleciały, bo to zawsze jest frajda, rozedrzeć coś na strzępy.

— Nie jestem… pewny, o co ci chodzi — odpowiada Brock po dziwnie długim milczeniu, jakby jednym uchem słuchał innej rozmowy.

—  _Chodzi_ mi o to, że z Anne chodziłeś — rzuca ostro Stacy. — A teraz patrz: nosisz im picie. _Nie narzucasz się_. To nie jest trochę smutne?

To ani trochę nie jest jej sprawa, odezwała się odrażająco chamsko. Ale ma to w dupie. _Ktoś_ musi to powiedzieć. Anne jest samicą alfa ze stali; to dlatego ona i Stacy tak dobrze się dogadują. W porównaniu z nią ten gość jest tylko marnym człowiekiem, gotowym dać się pożreć żywcem.

— Wiesz, ja pytam poważnie — upiera się Stacy, kiedy Brock tylko się na nią gapi. — Jesteś pewny, że to jest zdrowe rozwiązanie?

Mężczyzna śmieje się pod nosem.

— Kurde, ależ ty jesteś wścibska — mówi bez żadnej złości i wybiera numer napoju. — Pewnie taki układ sił rzeczywiście dziwnie wygląda, jak się nie zna wszystkich faktów.

— A co to są za fakty?

— Ja jestem, uch, ochajtany — odpowiada Brock. Maszyna zaczyna spychać z szuflady puszkę wiśniowej coli.

Stacy wlepia w niego wzrok.

— Anne i Dan są cudowni, bardzo mi pomagają. Nam. Nie wiem, co by z nami było, gdyby nie oni. Więc rzeczywiście, jak mogę, to lubię im przynieść coś do picia. Co w tym złego? — Puszka spada i natychmiast się klinuje. — Oj, szlag. A takie miałem gotowe fajne przemówienie.

Brock kuca, wciska rękę do automatu i próbuje dosięgnąć puszki.

— Utkniesz — mówi mu Stacy, bo łatwiej to powiedzieć niż zareagować na to, co on mówił.

— Oj, nie bądź głosem rozsądku, stój na czatach — odpowiada Brock, uśmiecha się i przekręca rękę, żeby ją wepchnąć wyżej. — Na przykład… kto to się tam kręci na końcu korytarza? Jakaś szpitalna policja?

Stacy się odwraca, patrzy, nikogo nie widzi, mruży oczy… i wtedy słyszy łomot i od razu obraca się z powrotem. Brockowi jakoś udało się sprawić, że z maszyny wypadło _pięć_ puszek. Same wiśniowe cole.

Wiśniowe cole są na pierwszej szufladzie od góry.

— Jak ty to do cholery zrobiłeś?

— Tajemnica. W sumie to nauczyła mnie tej sztuczki moja druga połówka. — Facet wstaje cały zadowolony z siebie i wręcza jej jedną puszkę. — Za milczenie.

Posyła jej bezczelny, szeroki uśmiech i rusza z powrotem do stołówki. Stacy stoi tam jak oniemiała i dalej tak jakby trochę wkurzona, a także jakby ciut oczarowana, co ją tylko bardziej złości.

 

*

 

— Tu jesteśmy — woła doktor Lewis i macha.

Dora kaszle, zasłaniając usta ręką, i stara się stanąć bardziej prosto. Nie jest _pod wrażeniem_ jako takim. Jasne, Daniel Lewis jest jednym z trojga najmłodszych ordynatorów chirurgii w całej historii Stanów Zjednoczonych i obecnym rekordzistą, jeśli chodzi o odsetek operacji zakończonych powodzeniem. Ale z CV Dory nie może się mierzyć, zważywszy, że ona całkowicie wyeliminowała raka trzustki. Oczywiście cała zasługa przypadła fundacji Życie w ogólności i Drake’owi w szczególności, ale Dora i tak jest w swojej dziedzinie postacią na tyle ważną, że jeśli zniży się do poproszenia o zatrudnienie jej w szpitalu w San Francisco, to nikt jej nie odmówi. Nie jest chirurgiem, nie będzie pracowała w tym samym skrzydle co Lewis; będą w najlepszym razie dalekimi znajomymi. Chociaż pewnie będą się widywali i rozmawiali o wiele częściej, niż skądinąd powinni, z powodu…

O Boże, on też tu jest. Dora unika patrzenia na niego – _na nich_ – i zamiast tego skupia wzrok na Anne. Anne jest kochana; już wstała i przystawia do stolika dodatkowe krzesło.

— Cześć, Dora — mówi ciepło. — Co słychać?

— A, w porządku… Dziękuję, świetnie — odpowiada Dora ze słabym uśmiechem. Siada, podnosi głowę i… tak, on tam dalej jest. Bierze głęboki oddech. — Cześć, Eddie.

Eddie wygląda dobrze. Jak człowiek zdrowy i szczęśliwy. Jego skórzana kurtka leży złożona w pół na pustym krześle obok, rękawy czarnej koszuli ma podwinięte, żeby móc się pochwalić tatuażami. Do tego te bransoletki, te zmierzwione włosy i nie dałoby się go odróżnić od człowieka, którym był w czasach _Brock Report_. Niewiarygodna jest świadomość, że w ciele tego mężczyzny, który tak sobie, ot siedzi w pełnej ludzi stołówce, czai się obcy. Dora może nawet zaczęłaby w to wątpić, gdyby jej własny organizm nie był taki czujny, taki spięty.

— Cześć. Wszystko dobrze? — pyta Eddie ze szczerą troską w głosie. — My się w każdej chwili możemy iść przejść, moja kula u nogi i ja, tylko powiedz. — Potem przewraca oczami. — Weź, Vee, to są tylko takie _żarty_.

Dora robi wdech, potem wydech i się uśmiecha. Jak człowiek się uśmiecha, to wszystko jest zaraz łatwiejsze.

— Wszystko dobrze — odpowiada, i moc tych słów niemal sprawia, że stają się prawdziwe. — To ja przyszłam się z wami zobaczyć. Z wami wszystkimi. Anne… co u ciebie?

— A, wszystko w porządku. Niesamowite, że tu teraz pracujesz.

— No wiesz — mówi Dora, patrząc znacząco na Lewisa. — Nie zaszkodzi mieć w twierdzy przyjaciela.

— Weź — odzywa się Lewis pogodnie. — Twoja praca broni się sama. Naprawdę bardzo się cieszę, że będziemy się mieli pod ręką – twoje doświadczenie jest bardzo cenne. Sam też wiem trochę rzeczy, które mogłyby cię bardzo zainteresować. Możemy się powymieniać informacjami o kosmitach. — Kładzie dłoń na odsłoniętym przedramieniu Eddiego i go tam ściska. — Przydadzą mi się, jak będę się zajmował moim ulubionym pacjentem.

Dora kiwa głową.

— Koniecznie! Mam dla ciebie masę danych z fundacji Życie. Oczywiście na przetestowanie wielu rzeczy nie starczyło nam czasu… — Gryzie się w język. — Oj… nie zrozum mnie źle, Eddie, nie chodziło mi o to, że powinieneś się poddać jakimś testom.

— Na pewno dałbym radę Eddiego namówić na _pewne_ badania — mówi Lewis wesoło. — Dla dobra nauki. — Dłoń dalej ma na ręce Eddiego.

— Aha, uch, pewnie, możemy… zobaczymy — mruczy Eddie pod nosem i pociąga duży łyk wiśniowej coli.

Dora ma wrażenie, że coś jej umyka, i patrzy na Anne w nadziei, że ta pomoże jej zrozumieć atmosferę, ale Anne skupiła się całkiem na stołówkowej fasolce szparagowej.

— A jak ty się… Jak _pani_ się czuje, pani doktor? — pyta Eddie. Na ucho wymaga to od niego ogromnego wysiłku. — Tak od strony zdrowia.

— Dobrze — mówi szybko Dora. Otarła się o niewydolność nerek, a wątroba nie skończyła jej jeszcze odrastać, ale chodzi. Może pracować. _Nic jej nie jest_.

— Wiesz — mówi cicho Anne, wciąż szturchając widelcem swoją fasolkę — miesiąc temu Dan miał wylew.

Dora patrzy najpierw na nią, potem na niego.

— Mój Boże. — Znowu się pogubiła, bo Lewis _nie wygląda_ jak człowiek ciężko niepełnosprawny. Ani jak trup. — Mam nadzieję, że to nie był… zbyt poważny wylew?

— Był poważny — odpowiada po prostu Lewis. — Mam wielkie szczęście, że byli przy mnie Eddie i Venom.

— ANNE — odzywa się Eddie – to znaczy, to on porusza ustami, ale… — SUGERUJESZ, ŻEBYŚMY JEJ ZROBILI TO SAMO?

— „Sugeruję” to za mocne słowo — odpowiada spokojnie Anne. — Daję tylko znać, że taka opcja istnieje. Nie jestem pewna, czy ona w ogóle chciałaby spróbować. — Patrzy na Dorę znacząco. — Dora?

Dora się zacięła.

— Dora?

Do Dory nagle dociera, że Eddie nie je frytek, które ma przed sobą; czarne macki, wypełzające mu chyłkiem spod podciągniętego rękawa, jedzą je _za niego_. Kiedy ktoś akurat mija ich stolik, owijają mu się szybko wokół nadgarstka, naśladując skórzane bransoletki.

— Doktor Skirth? — pyta cicho Eddie.

— Tak — wyrywa się nagle Dorze. — Tak, to znaczy… to znaczy, _nie_. Chyba rzeczywiście nie chcę, żeby… żeby _Venom_ … mi pomagał. Ale… Ale dziękuję, że to zaproponowaliście. — Wlepia w Lewisa lekko spanikowany wzrok. — Ty to… Ty to miałeś _w środku_?

— Tak, w mózgu. Wiesz, co jest _fascynujące_? — …I Lewis zaczyna opowiadać o daltonizmie. Historia faktycznie jest fascynująca, ale Dora słucha go jednym uchem. Myśli wyrywają jej się spod kontroli i wybiegają daleko do przodu. Eddie to było jedno. Jeden wyjątkowy rezultat w świecie nieudanych eksperymentów. Ale jeżeli ten sam obcy, który zabił kilkudziesięciu losowo dobranych pacjentów, mógł się zapuścić w głąb organizmu innego, też przypadkowego człowieka, po czym go opuścić, wyrządzając więcej dobra niż szkody, to… to Drake rzeczywiście totalnie się mylił. No jasne, że się mylił. Czemu ktoś miałby próbować doprowadzić do symbiozy między stronami niezainteresowanymi? Przecież to wewnętrznie sprzeczne.

Doktor Lewis skończył mówić. Dora musi coś powiedzieć, więc kiwa głową.

— Jee. Faktycznie miałeś szczęście, że byli obok.

— Szkoda, że nie było ich obok wczoraj. — Lewis wyciąga rękę do tych macek, które wchłaniają frytki Eddiego. Kilka z nich przyjaźnie oplata mu palce. — Myślę, chłopie, że dałbyś radę uratować mojego pacjenta.

Rozbrajające to jest. Nie tylko dlatego, że widząc obcego tak _tuż obok na stole_ , Dora wciąż musi walczyć z odruchem rzucenia się do ucieczki. W głowie dalej kłębią jej się myśli. Chirurgia precyzyjna… Regeneracja narządów… Nawet taki dobry chirurg jak doktor Lewis nie może ocalić każdego, jak sam jej przed momentem przypomniał. Symbioza z klyntarami faktycznie mogłaby dać ludzkości niewiarygodne korzyści. Gdyby tylko był sposób na zagwarantowanie, że taka związana para nie będzie mordować ludzi na prawo i lewo…

— Czekolada — mówi Dora, co nie jest tak do końca bez związku z jej poprzednią myślą. — Wy… To się sprawdza? Eddie? Czekolada i ser i jako źródło fenyloetyloaminy?

— Aaa… — tak. — Eddie znowu mówi swoim własnym głosem. — Dzięki. Ulżyło mi, jak przestałem być cały czas taki głodny.

— No i nie musisz dzięki temu jeść ludzi — żartuje Dora. — To też jest ulga, zgadza się?

— Uch.

— Dora, a ty nie chcesz nic zjeść? — pyta nagle Anne. — Dan ma popołudnie zajęte i nie będziemy mogli już długo zostać.

— Och… pewnie, wezmę frytki — odpowiada Dora i mruga, zaskoczona. — I może coś do picia. Zaraz wracam.

Wstając od stolika i idąc po tacę, nie pamięta tak do końca, o czym właśnie rozmawiali. Nie szkodzi – jeśli to było coś ważnego, to przypomni się jej później.

Kiedy wraca, Eddie proponuje jej wiśniową colę.

 

*

 

Znowu ten Eddie Brock. No cudownie. Może po prostu da się zhospitalizować i u nich zamieszka? Zresztą Charlene nigdy nie lubiła ludzi z tatuażami. Tatuaż to taki głośny sygnał, że ktoś jest niedojrzały. _Poza tym_ przy Brocku Lewis rozkręca się na całego i to jest przypuszczalnie najgorsze jego przewinienie. Pan główny chirurg dopiero co zabił pacjenta; można by pomyśleć, że trochę przyhamuje. Ale nie, przyszli jego kumpel i dziewczyna. Więc znowu jest w tym samym co zwykle słonecznym nastroju, jak zawsze niezmąconym. Zdaniem Charlene to po prostu wstyd.

— Witaj, Charlene — mówi doktor Lewis, odprowadzając gości do wyjścia i przechodząc obok jej kontuaru.

— Dzień dobry, doktorze — odpowiada Charlene ze swoim najbardziej uroczym uśmiechem. Ledwo ją miną, przestaje się uśmiechać.

W okolice stanowiska Charlene zawędrowuje Stacy, co jest samo w sobie dziwne. Normalnie Stacy nie snuje się bez celu, tylko chodzi długim, przesadnie zdeterminowanym krokiem, od którego podskakuje jej kucyk – co zdaniem Charlene kompletnie psuje zamierzony efekt.

Stacy jest protegowaną Lewisa, więc do niej Charlene też się uśmiecha.

— Coś nie tak, doktor Hill? — pyta.

— Co? A. — Patrzyła na Lewisa, Brock i Weying. Wręcz dalej na nich patrzy. — Nie.

Charlene nachyla się bliżej.

— Nigdy nie mogłam znieść tych typów, co to im się wydaje, że im wszystko wolno.

Stacy z powrotem skupia wzrok na niej.

— Słucham?

— Ten Eddie Brock. — Charlene krótko i pogardliwie pociąga nosem. Ma to doskonale przećwiczone. — Wiedziała pani, że to _on_ wtargnął na powypadkowe, kiedy wydarzył się ten karambol?

Stacy unosi tylko brew na znak zainteresowania.

— Szczerze mówiąc, dziwię się, że doktor Lewis pozwala mu po tym wybryku tu przychodzić — ciągnie zachęcona Charlene. — No ale domyślam się, że ordynatorowi wolno faworyzować, kogo chce.

— Mnie się wydaje, że Brock to całkiem sympatyczny facet — mówi szorstko Stacy.

Wyczuwając opór, Charlene zatacza koło i skupia się na celu, który wszyscy lubią atakować najbardziej.

— To pani umówiła doktora Lewisa z nową dziewczyną, prawda? I jak ona się trzyma?

— Dobrze — odpowiada tylko Stacy i wychodzi, znów na cały regulator stawiając te swoje męskie kroki.

Nawet się nie pożegnała, zauważa Charlene i sama do siebie unosi brwi. Jeśli doktor Hill też chce sobie kiedyś znaleźć mężczyznę, to zdecydowanie nie zaszkodziłyby jej lepsze maniery.

 

*

 

— Hej — mówi z uśmiechem Anne. — Przepraszam, że nie spędziliśmy razem więcej czasu w południe. Powinnam ci była powiedzieć, że widzimy się też z doktor Skirth.

— Teraz jestem — odpowiada Stacy, wślizgując się na ławkę we wnęce. — Co pijesz?

— Mimozę. Uwierzyłabyś, że zobaczymy się dwa razy w ciągu jednego dnia?

— Pewnie jakiś rzadki układ gwiazd. — Stacy odchrząkuje. — Nawiasem mówiąc, przepraszam. Za to gadanie w południe.

— Oj, nie przepraszaj! Zachowałaś się jak dobra przyjaciółka. — Anne podnosi mimozę. — Wiesz, dzisiaj ja stawiam. Nie żartowałam, że wiszę ci parę drinków.

— Czyli… naprawdę Daniela lubisz. — W przypadku doktora Lewisa rzecz autentycznie niesłychana.

— Kocham go — mówi po prostu Anne.

— Ale dalej się pieprzysz z byłym.

Anne unosi brew. Pod presją zawsze zachowuje spokój; to pewnie cecha zawodowa. Stacy ma w sobie tyle samo opanowania i odpowiada takim samym uniesieniem brwi.

— Usiadłaś tak z Danem, żeby mu o tym powiedzieć? — pyta z kamienną twarzą Anne. — W końcu przyjaźnisz się z nami obojgiem, więc domyślam się, że twoje przyjacielskie obowiązki obejmują…

— Przecież wiem, że coś jest między całą waszą trójką, a ty _wiesz_ , że ja wiem, bo w południe sama prawie mi powiedziałaś, więc skończ — przerywa jej Stacy, po czym się poprawia: — Czwórką.

Anne krztusi się mimozą; nagle znika gdzieś cały jej spokój. Stacy dotąd tylko w filmach widziała, jak ktoś dławi się drinkiem.

— Słucham? — Anne przytyka do ust serwetkę. — _Czwórką_?

— Aha? Bo twój były jest ochajtany? — odpowiada z niedowierzaniem w głosie Stacy. — On ci _nie powiedział_?

Anne gapi się na nią z niedomkniętymi ustami. Potem zaczyna się śmiać jak wariatka.

— No _co_?

— Ochajtany? Powiedział ci, że jest „ochajtany”? O mój Boże.

— A nie jest? — Stacy czuje się zdradzona, co jest niedorzeczne, ale… Eddie Brock naprawdę zrobił na niej wrażenie sympatycznego gościa – miał taki przyjazny uśmiech, taki niewymuszony urok. Czyżby przez cały czas się z niej nabijał?

— Jest, jest — uspokaja ją Anne.

Stacy czuje się tak, jakby od nagłych zwrotów akcji na boisku bolała ją szyja.

— Po prostu… nie sądziłam, że on to powie tak bez ogródek — ciągnie Anne. To jest zupełnie _bez sensu_. Anne macha ręką, jakby chciała powiedzieć, że to widzi, ale że nie powinny się przy tym zatrzymywać. — A mówił coś… mówił, z kim?

— Tylko tyle, że żona jest wtajemniczona w to, co razem robicie.

— Mąż — poprawia ją od razu Anne, po czym marszczy czoło. — Chyba.

— „Chyba”?

— To jest, uch, bardzo androgyniczna osoba. — Ich wnękę mija kelner i Anne go zatrzymuje. — Pijesz coś?

— Czarnego Ruska — mówi Stacy, bo i tak już nic z tej rozmowy nie rozumie, więc równie dobrze może się upić. — I ty faktycznie się pieprzysz z nimi oboma?

— Nie naraz — odpowiada Anne. Potem zamyślonym tonem dodaje: — Jeszcze.

Stacy potrzebuje minuty, żeby sobie uświadomić, że jej zazdrości. Ta zazdrość to zdecydowanie _najgłupsza_ rzecz, jaka jej się przytrafiła w tym tygodniu. Ale… przypomina sobie, jaki był Eddie wtedy przy automacie z napojami, jak się do niej szczerzył, kiedy udał mu się ten numer z wiśniowymi colami. A Lewis… no cóż, Stacy nie musi przewijać sobie w głowie taśmy ze wszystkim, co myśli na temat Daniela Lewisa. Już i tak robi to dwanaście razy dziennie.

Dobrze wie, że gdyby z nim chodziła, szybko skończyłaby się jej cierpliwość. Z tego, co wie o Eddiem Brocku z czasów, kiedy kojarzyła go tylko jako "byłego chłopaka" Anne, domyśla się, że chodzenie _z nim_ też nie sprawiłoby jej radości. A już na pewno nie sądzi, żeby miała jakąś przyjemność z chodzenia z dwiema osobami jednocześnie. Ale _w teorii_ … W teorii to to brzmi _dobrze_. Kurwa, już choćby jako coś, czym można by się chwalić.

— I jest pani pewna, pani adwokat, że to pani nie przerasta?

Anne uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha.

— Zapomniałam, jaka z ciebie potrafi być małpa.

— To moja najbardziej ujmująca cecha — przyznaje sucho Stacy. — Ale ja pytam poważnie. Jak na twoje standardy to jest trochę szalony układ.

—  _Pojęcia_ nie masz, jaki szalony. — Potem Anne uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej; Stacy jeszcze jej nie widziała takiej szczęśliwej. — Chyba skończyłam z dostosowywaniem się do standardów.

Akurat wtedy kelner przynosi Stacy jej koktajl, czarny jak atrament. Stacy unosi pochlupującą szklankę w geście toastu.

— Za to możemy chyba wypić — mówi.

 

 


	2. zapis czatu

Nazwa czatu: Drużyna V :emotka – batonik:

Anne: Uważajcie trochę w pracy, bo jeszcze nam się to wszystko skomplikuje

Eddie: Co?

Anne: Stacy widziała Cię z Danem, jak przyjechałeś go wczoraj wieczorem odebrać ze szpitala

Anne: (Nawiasem mówiąc, dzięki)

Eddie: A ja jej jeszcze powiedziałem, jak zapytała

Eddie: Źle zrobiłem? Znaczy, i tak już wiedziała

Eddie: Prosiłem ją, żeby nikomu w szpitalu nie mówiła

Eddie: Spieprzyłem?

Dan: Stacy wie? To super!

Eddie: Super?

Dan: Przyjaźnimy się! Cieszę się, że nie muszę przed nią niczego ukrywać

Eddie: Coś tam dalej musisz ukrywać :emotka – kosmita:

Dan: :emotka – śmiech:

Dan: Ale byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby Charlene się nie dowiedziała

Dan: Nasza relacja jest w najlepszym razie profesjonalna

Eddie: Kto?

Anne: Ta rejestratorka przy wejściu

Eddie: A, ta

Eddie: Nie, racja, nie miałem zamiaru jej mówić

Anne: Masz prawidłowe instynkty

Eddie: Dzięki

Anne: Czasami.

Eddie: Ej!!

Anne: Przyjdziecie na kolację?

Eddie, caps-lock: TAK

Eddie, caps-lock: EDDIE TERAZ PROWADZI

Eddie, caps-lock: JEDZIEMY ODEBRAĆ Z POCZTY WYKRYWACZ TLENKU WĘGLA

Dan: O, świetnie! Czyli już przyszedł!

Anne: ?????

Eddie, caps-lock: DLA ZIGGY’EGO

Eddie: Długa historia

Anne: Zdawało mi się, że prowadzisz

Eddie, caps-lock: STALIŚMY NA CZERWONYM

Anne: Aha, słyszałam, że jesteście małżeństwem.

Eddie: O, świetnie, Stacy Ci powiedziała

Eddie: Nie udało mi się wymyślić nic krótszego

Eddie: Zresztą to prawda

Anne: Jak mogliście mnie nie zaprosić?

Anne: Jak mogliście, Eddie?

Eddie: Ha ha

Dan: Mazeł tow! :emotka – party popper:

Eddie, caps-lock: DZIĘKUJEMY, DAN

Eddie: :emotka – serduszko:

Dan: :emotka – serduszko:

Anne: :emotka – przewracanie oczami:

Anne: :emotka – serduszko:

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Od Autorki:
> 
> Następny w kolejce jest w tej serii dłuższy fanfik, taki z rozdziałami, a w nim entuzjastyczne podejście do wiwisekcji, koszmarnie złe decyzje, a gościnnie gwiazdy Marvela.
> 
> Śmieszna historyjka o pani doktor Stacy Hill: wybrałam jej imię i nazwisko zupełnie losowo. Potem wyguglowałam sobie dla zabawy „Stacy Hill Marvel” i… okazało się, że jest taka postać w _Iron Fist_! (A w życiu tego nie oglądałam.) W dodatku pielęgniarka. Chyba… w fandomie tak bywa?


End file.
